chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/The Bluriginals Blogs Episode 20: CQ Retrospective Part 1 - The Quest Begins!
It's time. The people of the Republic have waited long enough. It's time to talk quests. Chaos Quests, to be exact. Well actually to be more precise it's Chaos Quest--no S at the end. But regardless, today on Blu Blogs we're going to begin a mini-series of indepth liveblog commentary on the Chaos Quest RP series, with special bonus content and never-before-revealed behind the scenes info! Yup, you're finally gonna get to know what disgusting brew was bubbling in my head to create one of the pre-CV1.0 days's most...'memorable' series. Well why delay anymore? Let's get this started with the first episode "The Quest Begins", completely uncut in its OG, 2011-2012 version. Chaos Quest Back in 2013/2014 when I tried rebooting it I moved the older version to a different page: Chaos Quest (2011). For the morbidly curious. The following roleplay is available to everyone! And please read the rules before you start. Rules Although this Roleplay is avaliable to all read this list its rules are important to the roleplay! ... I'm going to do it. I'm keeping a bad grammar count. Hang on to your hats kids. B.G.C.: 1 (Roleplay) *1.All users are allowed only 1-10 characters. Jesus fucking Christ, what was I /thinking/. 10 characters? Most main casts try not to exceed /7/ absolutely ridiculous. Within 3 people you could already have an entire cast of characters. *2.Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. OH MY GOD, THE NOSTALGIA Remember when you'd have to pause your RPs otherwise people would keep going without you. Man, the experience was so alive. And don't even get me STARTED on edit conflicts. Man, you never know what you have until it's gone. also i'll give 'To be continued' a pass by virtue of the fact that it's in italics meaning it's probably a quote *3.Better join fast only 64 roles and once they're gone it will mostly be invites only for the series. >64 roles As a total cast it's excessive, but MAYBE, MAYBEEEEEEEE if handled well and dispersed I could give it a pass. But like, this directly contradicts rule 1's "1-10 characters" thing because it's basically saying "6 people is the potential max". Granted that's a lot of people to be RP'ing in the first place but still. This is honestly all a mess. More importantly, why the cap at "64". It's so arbitrary unless you have a hard-on for a console you've never owned because YouTubers you like play it and the games look cool but, that's probably not it. *4.Do I have to say these two:No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) no unpausing also only i can unpause *5.If someone erases your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. I'M TELLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING *6.Don't troll. *7.Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. poopybutthole voice WOOOWEEEE I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE ALL THOSE "???"s *8.You can have only one emerald to begin with and please don't reveal all to begin (the limit is 3). I love how I already knew some asshole would pull out 7 Emeralds in the first fight with Sukendus or something and go hammer. *9.No other super items yet World Rings, Master Emerald, etc. *10.You may choose any canon character (as long as they're not dead - Maria, Black Doom, etc) but you must use the game continuity and explain where they've been if their latest appearence wasn't in Sonic Colors. Example: Metal Sonic has been using Eggman Nega for upgrades after his defeat in Free Riders (you may use this if you like.) Then aftewards this series changes when you know nothing about archie so you gotta cut it off B.G.C.: 2 aftewards *11.Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. *12.No killing! *13.You may not steal anyones emerald yet (unless you plan on losing the emerald and it goes back or you give the emerald back directly.) *14.PG-13 Nothing above! *15. No adding any more after 64. something something redundancy department of *16.No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) (looks at the camera like i'm on the office) Let's see how many of these rules are broken by this episode's end. Characters Anyone may join just put your name int he next open spot!﻿ *1.Plasma The HedgeFox(BlurayOriginals) *2.Necko The Hedgehog(BlurayOriginals) *3.Generel Sukendus(BlurayOriginals) *4.Kai The Fox(BlurayOriginals) *5.Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *6.Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) *7. Speedy the Porcupine (Scroudernuts) *8.Darkstorm the Halfbreed(DARKEST PART OF THE STORM) *9.Blaze The Hedgecat (DARKEST PART OF THE STORM) *10.Stardust The Hedgehog(Spongebob100) *11.Skate Jr The Hedgehog(Spongebob100) *12. Lil The Hedgehog (jinglebell13) won't use this chat at the mo :) *13. Assassin the Hedgehog (Assassinhedgehog) See this roster. Only about 6 of the characters listed here end up mattering in the long run. Lawdy. Also I won't count formatting issues (Plasma: Hi. vs. Plasma:Hi.)/capitalization of the "the" in character's names otherwise we'd already be at 20000. Chapter 1: Battle At The Museum! Narrator: And so we are about to begin one of the ultimate quests for the emeralds yet ''' ''As a kid, my teachers always told me you can't start a sentence off with 'and'. As I grew up I later found out why this is. Openings like this. What is the narrator saying 'And so' to? I don't know the exact words to describe this and so I'm gonna bootleg it and call it an incomplete declarative statement.'' 'a journey of courage, heart, romance, action, adventure, ultimate entities of chaos! ' ''I ripped this off from one of Gumball's first promos. That's how old Chaos Quest is. That's how old /Gumball/ is. '' 'The name of this quest was...:Chaos Quest! ' '''We pick up with a young mobian boy Plasma...Plasma The HedgeFox. wouldn't call that a boy as much as i'd call it an abomination Plasma has been reported to the Mobian police before (Being called by a witness as "A hedgehog, fox like thing?") but has never been seen for years now coming out of that 5 year hiding he is on a quest for the Chaos Emeralds (As he has a weird attraction to them) ! kinky ok that one typo is inexcusable B.G.C.: 3 them) ! But before that he must find them with the help of friends the disadvantage of enimies and his ultimate nightmare that haunts him forever.That story begins now... B.G.C.: 4 enimies As you can see, Chaos Quest has already set in stone a distinct writing style. Trying to hard to be cool/hint at things, awkwardly crafted, and a bastard emulation of greater material. And we haven't even touched the characters yet. Here we go. May 4,2011 Plasma:(Painfully) So finally...This is what Mobius looks like in the day...So unuse to the sun,flowers,others...But enough chatter I must get the emeralds! (Blast comes off Lava Reef) 3:35PM You know in a competently written story it would've just STARTED with Plasma in Lava Reef or cut to Necko/Kai after Plasma's menacing monologue. Speaking of which, look at how HARD it tries to be intimidating and cool but just flat on its face. I'm sure half of you reading aren't even sure what the hell is going on with Plasma, where he's been hiding out etc. and to be honest it just slowly gets worse with him. Allow me to convey some of the secrets of Plasma the...Hedgefox. Plasma was meant to be the intimidating quiet type in general, but to start off in episode 1/2 he was supposed to be brash, aggressive, almost animalistic because he was isolated from the world and therefore doesn't know how to act like a civil fucking human. He also lived in Emerald Hill behind one of its waterfalls hence why he was sort've an urban legend. However I was a big fucking puss baby about letting one of my characters be so unknowing of the world around him and thus I made up the most CONVOLUTED backstory that allowed him to be in touch with modern society and be hold conversations with others (despite his boring ass personality). You'll see more later, but for now all you need to know is that Plasma is a villain protagonist, and a poorly written one at that. Plasma:I sense...Chaos Energy!! *Flies up to be unseen and flies to Lava Reef Zone* don't ask how he can fly; there's an explanation (probably) i'm just not willing to explain. Plasma:Lava Reef Zone...Sonic's longest place during his adventure stopping Eggman from rebuiding the Death Egg...made bigger by turning the fallen Death Egg into a tourist attraction dating the original 4 adventures...I'am close just need to find the lifeform holding the Emerald. B.G.C.: 5- I'am God, this is such an embarrassing read. GUESS WHO JUST LEARNED LAVA REEF ZONE IS THE LONGEST ZONE OF THE CLASSIC QUADRILOGY?!?!?!? Not to mention that Plasma has this fucking /encyclopedic/ knowledge of everything despite being isolated from the world for like 5 years. Speaking of which, did I mention that his make shift behind-a-waterfall home has a TV, GameCube and other stuff in it? That's how he knows stuff! Oh Lord. Necko hides behind a wall in the non-open museum. He seels his energy and Chaos Emerald using the power of the...Emerald ironic isn't it? GENGAR TANGELA GOLDEEN SPEAROW WEEZING B.G.C.: 6 SEEL No. It isn't ironic. Well, sort've. Using the Emerald to hide itself has hints of irony, but I honestly can't fight it so I'm gonna let this one pass. Also GUESS WHO WAS INTERESTED IN DBZ AT THE TIME?!?!?! @ SEELED Plasma:COME OUT AND HAND OVER THE EMERALD! (Shoots Acid on the floor) Remember the age prior to just putting actions next to the dialogue? Fucking mongoloids. '' (Necko shoots Lava at the acid and Plasma) Plasma:A HEDGEHOG!!!(Jumps up) ''AN ABOMINATION AGAINST MAN! Plasma:You give me that Chaos Emerald! Necko:Never!! ( Plasma takes a dive punch at Necko but he catches it) This is inspired by Dragon Ball. I don't remember how. But it is. Plasma:(Struggling)Just...Give me...THE CHAOS EMERALD!!!!! (Necko falls to the ground to kick Plasma's stomach) Plasma:Give me that damn Chaos Emerald! Dang boy!!! You can see his srs bidniz because he CUSSED!!! '' Necko:Heh I got you about to cough up a lung what makes you think you have any authority to ask for-- ''i didn't know necko was about that hood B.G.C.: 7- "I got you" Plasma:It is I...WHO WILL DEFEAT YOU! (CRINGE) I WANTED HIM TO BE MENACING/COOL /SO BAD/ (Plasma puts his hands togther and wacks Necko across the face) stolen from transformers: the movie when optimus and megatron fight to the death and optimus puts his hands together and knocks the shit out of megatron B.G.C.: 8- "togther" '' (The Red Emerald goes flying across the room) Plasma:Thanks...ACID ASSAULT!!! (A Big Acid ball forms in one hand and uses Chaos Energy to blow up Death Egg Museu. mNecko barely manages to blow it up accidently along with the Museum) ''Big Acid Online (B.G.C. 10 for Big Acid and Museu.m) Plasma:(Flying) What a fool...CHAOS CONTROL! Do. Not. Ask. How. (Necko tumbles down to the bottom volcano) Necko:*In pain*Dangit. me ?????????:(Far away from Lava Reef) So the freak is back better get the Emeralds or else it will happen again. OH MY OUR FIRST ???? i always tried to make sure the number of ???s matched the number of letters in the characters name. can you guess who it is just from that? also my GOD THIS PISSPOOR ATTEMPT TO FORESHADOW AND BE COOL THIS SERIES JUST WANTS TO BE COOL /SO BADLY/ (B.G.C.: 11- "the freak is back better"; comma or period when?) Chapter 2: New Friends! Kai:(Listening to music)Dad this Emerald you used your power flows inside it...One day I will bring honor back to our family. HOW THE FUCK DO EXPOSITION REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Also, not gonna count "noun/rest of the sentence" typos without commas between the two or comma errors in general for the same reason as "The" '' Kai:Here someone comes!(seals Chaos Energy) ''omg i learned how to spell seal! Plasma:Hello fox do you have anything of value? Kai:No I know what you want!!! I don't have any Chaos Emeralds! Plasma:And that tells...(does hand gesture) Kai:I have a Chaos Emerald. :( Bow Monty Python. The True Comedy King will come though with his hard lol emotes Plasma:Hand it over! Kai:Never I just fould this emerald after 5 years and theres no way I'am giving it to a..brat..like...YOU!!!(Kai Throws a Punch) I'am Kappa (B.G.C. 12) Plasma:Are you challenging me?(Grabs punch)Because you better be better than the last one.(Shows Emerald To Kai) Kai:(Thought) Could this guy have murdered a guy just for an Emerald?!? yeah guys, see how scary and ruthless plasma is?! Root for him <3 Plasma:Are you gonna stand and stare or fight? (Kai barely gets his hand free) Kai:Fine lets fight me and my Chaos power VS. you and your Chaos Power! Plasma:My thoughts exactly weakling weakling was ripped from one of zatch bell's main antagonists; zeno (don't forget this use of the word weakling, it'll come back up later) (Kai grits his teeth) (Plasma continues to not smile) ﻿ plasma is the most wanna-be not shadow like he's not shadow in terms of concept or design but he wants ot have that shadow flare it wasn't even intentional either i was prob just emulating cool anime protags Anyway, allow me to give some explanation for Kai. I don't remember lots of the deets RN, but the important part is that Kai is the son of a legendary hero who was basically the Sonic of his time. OH SHIT LADS HERE IT COMES Jack & Patricia: (Appears) Hi (Plasma & Kai turn) WHEN YOU TURN THE CORNER TO BACKTRACK AND ALL THE ENEMIES RESPAWN Kai:Hi the name's Kai. Whats yours? this is a fight?!?!? pay attention??!?! also (B.G.C. 13: "your's") Jack: My name is Jack the Hedgehog & this is my Friend Patricia the Skunk Patricia: Hi Kai:Be careful guys I think that fox--hedgehog thing murdered a guy for a Chaos Emerald! Jack & Patricia: (Gulps) BadFeelScoob.Jpeg '' Plasma:I would do no such thing give me that emerald! ''i may be a encyclopedia-knowledge wielding terrorist who's hunting the emeralds because...'i'm attracted to them' and also i was ready to kill that kid for one but i'm NO muder Kai:I've never tried this before but hold on guys...CHAOS CONTROL! (Warps Him,Jack, and Patricia away from Plasma) sonic asspulled it, so why can't /I/ mom?! Speedy: (Appears) I hate appears so much it makes me feel like such an ass how these niggas not know how to introduce their characters into the plot at /all/ they just appear Jack: Where are we? Patricia: I don't know Kai:Mr.Porcupine guy do you know! Speedy: The names Speedy the Porcupine. speedy is such a boring name god damn '' ''he was an fdm oc too Jack: Hi Speedy Patricia: It's nice to see you Kai:You guys met before? Patricia: Yes. no need to explain how haha Jack: That's correct Kai:Cool and you two obviusly aren't twins so why do you talk after each other? B.G.C. 14: "obviusly" '' Patricia: I maybe a Skunk from the Witch Sisters & Jack maybe a Hedgehog, but we like each other as Best Friends ''B.G.C. 15: "Best Friends" Kai:Oh...best friends...(clutches Emerald) haha my mans got no friends Though Jack and Patricia aren't mine, they do play a very prominent role in the series and are essentially our other main characters next to every other character introduced to this point, save for Speedy who will drop off in the middle of this episode, never to be seen again. They didn't contribute much to the lore of the world, but they were still a sort've balance to the cast and a nice thing to have...relative at the time. Nowadays they're just bland as hell, but it's still a contrast to the rest of this trash heap. ...Well we should get moving that thing is probably using his Chaos Energy to detect us. jesus guys he's just a hedgehog and a fox it's not like he's mixed or something chill Speedy where are we?!?! Speedy: Angel island. I can't believe I passed control of the series over to this man. Imagine if he said South Island or Station Square. How different would the plot have gone? '' ''(kill joy time: i might've pm'd scroundernauts and told them what to say; but that's unlikely) Kai:Knuckles probably already knows we're here LOOK GUYS I ACKNOWLEDGE CANON!!!!!!! ...So the thing attacking me will sense the Heavy Energy of the Master Emerald and hunt us down!!! Jack: Now I think it's time to get moving Kai:Ok lets go! Patricia: Ok (Hops on her Flying Broom) Come on Speedy: (Hops on the Broom) she then revealed herself to be wendy witchcraft, capturing the entire group and leaving the world prone to plasma's demands ... what DOES he want? literally, he has no motivation. Plasma's entire purpose for the mayhem he causes is seeking the Chaos Emeralds...but for what reason? Just because. Yup, that's the extent for our villain protagonist's motivations. A hunch. Now granted, I had a plan in the end, but because of the way Plasma is characterized, it makes his lack of purpose more jarring and unacceptable. (Back at Plasma) Plasma:It doesn't matter I'll just use my Chaos Energy to hunt them down and when I'am close enough(clutches Emerald) I'll teleport and snap all there tiny necks! B.G.C. 17: "I'am","there tiny necks" (kappa) also rude Kai:So while we are on board Speedy where are we exactly? Speedy: I have no Idea. Kai:Oh man...Well at least we aren't at the Lava Reef on my Iphone News messanger it said it got blown up 3:37p---That thing might have blown up the Museum Patricia go to the Lava Reef please! idk why but i find him namedropping the iPhone funny i think it's because i didn't have one and the news messanger thing is probably complete bullllll B.G.C. 18: "Iphone News" Jack & Patricia: Phew I too, sigh in relief after finding out about terrorist attacks. (The group finds Necko outside volcano) (Kai jumps off) Kai:What happened here! Do you know who blew up this place? (Necko is extremely hurt) Necko:He had...Red Hair...And green fur. Kai:Its him! That freak from earlier! What's your name? Necko:Necko The Hedgehog. Kai:Don't worry will heal you!Any one know how to heal? B.G.C. 19: "will heal you" also wtf kai what if no one here had every power known to man, or didn't feel like asspulling the ability to heal don't make promises you can't keep to 7 year olds Speedy: I have Healing powers. B.G.C. 20: "Healing" '' Kai:Cool.Heal Necko fast I don't think he is gonna make it! Speedy: (Heals Necko) Jack: Oh dear are you ok? Patricia: Yeah are you ok? ''I hope you know both of your characters don't need to talk every time you post. Necko:Yes. Kai:Necko did you have The Red Chaos Emerald!?!?! Necko:Yes. Kai:Than we better get Knuckles here he can shut down the emeralds! I think this is based on an interesting plot point from Sonic Chaos or Triple Trouble where the Red Chaos Emerald was a balancer of sort for all the others. Jack: Ok Patricia: Let's go Speedy: Yeah. Jack: How are we gonna find Knuckles? Kai:Necko you want to come? Necko:Heck yeah! Kai:Cool Lets get to the Mystic Ruins and Master Emerald hopefully Knuckles isn't slacking off! rude!!?!?!? B.G.C. 21: "Lets" god these typos Chapter 3: The Mysterious Night! May 4,2011 9:33pm﻿ Kai:Any sign of Mystic Ruins yet guys? that's like 6 hours of hauling ass and nothing to show for it sad Necko:No. Kai:We should go down and rest the fox thing hasn't found us yet. I made jokes about it being racist earlier, but really by constantly referring to Plasma as a thing I think I was trying to, yet again, give him a sense of menace and mystery. As you can see it just reads stupid and makes Kai sort've seem like an asshole. Jack: Ok Patricia: I'm getting tierd when you say a skilled roy can beat any fox but then get 2-0 bodied (B.G.C. 22) Kai:Well your doing better than Necko he just fell asleep and I have to hold his wrist just to keep him from falling. (B.G.C. 23: your doing better) also thanks for the worthless info kai Patricia: Thank you Kai. By the way you had the same name as the Bounty Hunter of Dr. EggPlankton (eyes emoji) ALSO YO CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW EGGPLANKTON WAS A REAL THING THAT HAPPENED Kai:(Yawns)Sorry tell me more tommorow and lets camp there. (B.G.C. 24: lets) '' ''alright this shit is getting hefty i'm just gonna underline mistakes and put the number in bold/italic/underlines next to it Kai:(Thought)A bounty hunter... THAT MEANS SRS BIDNISS Jack: Your (25) ''right maybe we should camp here for the Night ''(26) Kai:So what are we gonna do about Speedy? Jack: (Looks at Speedy feeling Sleepy (27)) Maybe we should put Speedy inside a Sleeping Bag so he can sleep This means Speedy's user isn't on but I am and fuck her I wanna continue my plot/ Kai:Ok. (Back at Plasma) Plasma:Angel Island of all the places---(Thought)Why I can't move I'am (28) frozen! Whats'' (29)'' '''happen-- (Plasma falls onto the floor 80ft below him.) ''top 10 most painful anime charlie horses'' (Plasma enters a nightmare) Plasma:Where am I my head hurts pain misary sympathy why is this happening!!! '''...listen I get your 11 year old brain is trying to be cool and use motifs but please Sympathy has nothing to do with anything. Don't use words you don't know and don't randomly dump words out of your mouth because they seem deep or whatever. Kai:Jack Patricia you guys hear that!?!?! Patricia: Hear what? Kai:Like a boulder hitting the ground from a high distabce (30) I think its fould (31) us! You guys stay here I'll go check! (Kai runs into woods) Jack: Ok Patricia: I think we need to be careful (Plasma manages to roll him self into the water do (32) to his nightmare) Kai:Necko's emerald but no fox thing! (Kai sees Plasma drowning) Kai:Is it worth it? Kai:Hmph.Cocky little kid he can take care of himself(jumps over to get emerald jumps back.Walks away) absolutely /savage/ Plasma:(Dream) I can bareley (33) do anything!That jerk he stole my Chaos Emerald...But I'am (34) dreaming HE'S STILLLLLLLLLLLL IN A DREAAAAAAAAAAAAAM .,.Something got me! ?????:You fool your (35) worthless. HOLY CRAP SOME SCARY GUY WHO IS ??? HOW MYSTERIOUS (?????:Beats living tar out of Plasma) lmfao living tar Plasma:I don't under(dream ends and falls down waterfall) imagine being put into sleep paralysis just to get the shit kicked out of you for like 10 seconds Kai:Guys I found his Chaos Emerald!! Kai:Guys where are you? Kai:Speedy wake up I need your help! I bet this is 3 seperate edits and me trying to drag Speedy back into the plot because their user is dumb af Jack: Huh? What? Patricia: Sorry I couldn't hear you Kai:Its ok I got Necko's Chaos Emerald back! Kai:So I guess we should go to bed now. i hope plasma finds ya'll in your sleep you shouldn't take right now and snaps your "tiny necks" Jack: Yeah, I hope nothing bad happens to us (Goes to Sleep) ... i was looking for moron but this'll do Patricia: Yeah, I maybe a Skunk, but I'm a Beautiful (36) one (Goes to sleep) Thank you for the relevant contribution Patricia. Speedy: (Goes to sleep) (Time Elapses and the squad is killed in their sleeps) Chapter 4: Finally,Mystic Ruins! May 5,2011 9:33 AM﻿ ﻿Jack: (Yawns) Good morning Patricia: Good morning guys GOOD MORNING USAAAAAAAAAAAAA Plasma:You you--- I will crush you all into dust!!!!Give me BACK MY DANG EMERALD!!!!!!!!! plasma barely missing his mark to kill them in their sleep reminds me of when you get distracted for 2 seconds and suddenly the jerk jock is talking to your crush FUCK YOU CHAD also dang *CRINGE* Kai:HE IS...ALIVE!!!! Forgot to hit "?" a few times, buddy. Speedy: Good morning! you guys are under attack /please/ speedy Kai:Chaos CON--(Plasma grabs hand) Plasma:Not this time! Niles V. LeanAndCuisine (Plasma smashes Kai into ground and takes Emerald) Plasma:ACID ASSALT! the only ass alt i need is 2B's (B.G.C. 37) (Ginat (38) green clound (39; jesus i must've been rushing to beat edit conflicts or something) covers Angel Island due to double the power) Plasma is balanced. 2 Emeralds and he finna destroy Angel Island. Nice. (Kai takes Emeralds) absolutely snatched Kai:Speedy take Patricia Necko and Jack and get to the Mystic Ruins i'll fight this thing-- Plasma:The names Plasma and isn't that the weakling I pummeled the tar out yesterday? i hate this dialogue like, so much it wants to be cool /so BAD/ but it just isn't Kai:Maybe. it also wants to be witty Jack: Guys, where do we go next? Patricia: I don't know haha pay attention to the plot sponge, instead of talking for the sake of talking Darkstorm:(Roars) haha pay attention to the plot and learn to join an rp dark Plasma:What the(Kia punchs (40; christ) in face) Kai:Run away!!!! when you tryna' get the plot to go where you want but the rest of the RP'ers are ineptly sitting around doing nothing Jack: Darkstorm, what are you doing here? yeah really tho lmfao Kai:Am I the only one who knows no one !:( kai gets NO PUTH PUTH (Kai grabs Necko) Kai:TO the Mystic Ruins if you don't want to become dust! Speedy: Jack Follow me!! Speedy, Pay Attention To The Plot!! Jack: Ok, but what about Patricia? Patricia: (Waving at Speedy) oh my god, stop wanting your skunk pussy eaten and just /go/ Kai:I'll handle Pla-- (Plasma chokes) Kai:NOOOOOOOoooooo (Plasma drops) holy shit /WORLDSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR/ Plasma:The Master Emerald if I get it I can control all Chaos And summon them to me! ... gonna cut slack and make the entire broken sentence 41 (Plasma flies off) Kai:Leave Necko here...No one will get him (Kai flies off) Patricia: Where is Plasma going? ok fair question i did type a heap of garbage Darkstorm: Blaze is sick. that sounds like a YOU problem Jack: Which Blaze do you meant? the one that isn't a bad oc who needs to get an original name Kai:Come on Plasma's gonna use the Master Emerald!!!! Jack: How are we gonna get to Plasma? Kai:Oh yeah most Hedgehogs are speed so Dash Panels anywhere...you know what forget it just run he isn't as fast at flying as he is running! i also hate how hard i'm trying to call back to canon Jack: Maybe I can carry Patricia & run fast, maybe it'll be quicker Kai:Speedy is...no coment (42) and Darkstorm can run I guess so lets go! mfw trying so hard to include other people's ocs in the convo when they're away and you should just let them die (Later) Plasma:Finally the Master Emerald! Kai:You have to beat me before you can have the power --and where the Heck (43) is Knuckles! ask episode 3 because i sure don't remember Jack: I don't know (Sukendus literally WHO ands where Necko is) Sukendus:So if it isn't the hedgehog brat who would stop at nothing to get the Emeralds...Plasma will be so angry once he figures I have his ally and a Emerald that he can't even attempt ot get! Leaving Necko unconscious was so irresponsible on Kai's part, what a terrible leader. Also, who needs to introduce General Sukendus and his role in the series when you can just namedrop him. (Sukendus drags Necko in plane and flies to Mystic Ruins) Patricia: (Hops on her Flying Broom) So what should we do? Kai:Fight Plasma? Well he looks younger than me and I'am (44) 14 so this ll (45) be no sweat if we work togther! Jack: Ok Sponge's characters are just so devoid of life You know, as we'll see later plot-jackers are a huge plague on the series, but Jack and Patricia are so parasitic and just take absolutely /no/ initiative. They just say OK and help when asked because they can do basically anything. It's SOO boring Plasma:(Thought)Wait how old AM I I can't even remember my Birthday What The Heck!?!?!? MYSTERY WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO haha it's not mysterious if the character makes embarrassing remarks about how they have, the god of all original tropes, amnesia also just give a 46 to the entire end of the sentence i'm not fucking with that. plasma's 12 btw Plasma:Fine I'll crush you all starting with you fox teen! Kai:Guard the Emeralds!I'll stall Plasma. (Begins to rain) damn has my hard on for fight scenes in the rain been around that long Chapter 5: Havoc Unleashed At Mystic Ruins! Darkstorm: I meant Hedgecat Blaze literally get an original name﻿ Jack: My wife is sick again? kill me this man is like 16 Darkstorm:Aye. Jack: Hold on Blaze, I'm coming for ya Darkstorm: Whoa, Jack calm down, my yautjan medic are donig their best!!! Jack: Sorry. get the FUCK OUT OF MY PLOT YOU SMUTFUCKER ATTEMPTS TO PLOT JACK: 1 Like, literally, what makes someone think it's OK to just waltz into someone else's RP and take the plot in some new direction at the climax? Honestly fuck off Patricia: Do you think she'll be ok? Blaze THC: Jacky!! Jack: Blaze the Hedgecat (Hugs Blaze THC) Are you ok? Darkstorm: Remeber (47) when we fought the Fudd? MEME ME M'' ''E ME E'' ''CHAOS QUEST IS CANON WITH TAILS GETS TROLLED ELMER "THE FUDD" FUDD '' Jack: Oh yeah, my wife gave birth to Skate Jr. then that means were having another baby? ''who is skate sr. tbh i almost wrote scat sr. and that wouldn't have been that far off, honestly Stardust:(Chaos controlls (48) with her brother next to her father) Daddy, Mommy, and Uncle Darkstorm!!! honestly stop. Jack: Stardust, Skate Jr. hows are (49 how is are) lovely children doing today? Stardust:Good, Just (fifty nifty) learned Chaos Control. seems like EVERYONE'S doing that today Jack: That's my Daughter (51) Darkstorm:Thats (52) nice and but WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY SKATE JR. TIED MY TAIL IN A VERY (why is this capitalized but the next part isn't or vice versa) ''well orginized ''(53) KNOT!!!? can someone tell me why this bad family sitcom rp is invading my bad shonen anime rp Jack: Sorry, because he's just a kid (Carries Skate Jr. & Stardust) (Please read the rules before continuing the Roleplay) ''' ''haha called the fuck out'' Plasma:Just give me the Emerald and I won't have to hurt you can't you get it through your thick skull!! Kai:NOOOO!Your ''(54)'' gonna destroy Angel Island!I won't let you! (Plasma and Kai exhausted) (Plasma raises index finger into the sky) ''I AM LORD FRISBEE'' Plasma:Fine if thats the way you want it!!!ACID ASSULT ''(55)! '''''learn to spell the name of plasma's signature move (Half of Mystic Ruins Master Emerald shrine falls off) Kai:WERE (56) FALLING! GUYS GET THE EMERALDS! Plasma:No! (Kai Chaos controls (57) them back to the still safe half) yo where /IS/ knuckles. his island is getting fucked up and he's just /not around/ also if i recall correctly, mystic ruins isn't attached to angel island, but was before it ascended so...eat shit?!?! Kai:We did it! We won! (Plasma flies back up) Plasma:ENOUGH SCREWING AROUND PREPARE TO FACE DEATH IN THE WORST POSSIBLE WAY! ZOMGZ PLASMA IS SO SCURRY! Kai:And whats (58) a pint like you gon-- (Plasma dashes towards Kai) (EXPLOSION) absolute /DECIMATION/ THEY BOTH DIE THE END SEE YOU IN EPISODE 2 god i wish Blaze THC:(Vomits) Jack: Blaze, are you ok? Patricia: Guys, Blaze is sick literally go make your own rp no one cares (Kai gets smashed in the stomach) Plasma:You will--What the (Airplane comes down) Sukendus:You all are going to jail for destrution of Angel Island property and improper use of Chaos Emeralds. YO /WHAT/ THE FUCKING COPS ROLL UP IN A PLANE AND TELL YOU YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL FOR 'DESTRUCTION OF PROPERTY' AKA SLICING PART OF THE ISLAND OFF AND 'IMPROPER USE OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS' WHATEVER THAT CORRUPT, INTERPRETATION BAIT LAW MEANS THIS IS SO FUCKING FUNNY JUST OUT OF /NO WHERE/ SUKENDUS APPEARS AND SAYS THEY GOIN' TO JAIL NOW always a bunch o' cops around when you don't need 'em... Plasma Kai and Necko:Theres (59) a rule for that? /SAME/ Speaking of which, look at how Plasma says it just like they do instead of reacting differently like anyone who's supposed to be portrayed as the silent type would. He's so poorly characterized it hurts (Sukendus shoots Plasma) apparently there aren't rules for passively detaining people who aren't resisting arrest btw Sukendus:Emeralds in pefect shape (don't forget your punctuation sweetie 60) Chaos control! (There (61; fucking hell) inside a room that seals out all attacks) Null Gates, the best plot device to ever live. (lowkey istilllikethemsometimes) Sukendus:Enjoy this room it will be the last place you see before we exc--I mean put you on trial! CORRUPT ASS GOVERNMENT SOMEONE DRAIN THESE SWAMPS (Seals room) Kai:(Whispers) If we want to get out of here we might have to work with Plasma!What are we gonna do!?!??! (Plasma sits there curled up) bitch. (Outside of Jail) Jack: What should we do, Patricia? Patricia: I don't know Kai:(Thought)NO FAIR!!!!THAT GUY ACCIDENTLY TELEPORTED THEM OUTSIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! more like sponge is a moron and can't follow the plot, thus ruining where it was going Patricia: Don't worry we're gonna bust you outta, but I have 1 Question this outta be good Kai:Yes... Plasma:(Thought)Why did he shoot me?They said I look the youngest but what king of guy in authority shoots some one 13 or younger?I'am (62) starting to feel fear again why? Iam (63) not in a nightmare? oh my GOD cut the pretentious wanna-be mysterious dialogue and going out of character to give garbage foreshadowing exposition and /be a character/ Kai:Plasma you ok? tfw showing concern for him because it's time for his face heel turn Patricia: How did this happen? Plasma:(With fear)He took the emeralds and warped us here to be excuted (64 YAHOOOO)! also please quit being a binch Kai:(Thought)Does Plasma know him he seems scared? FORESHADOWING GUYS IT'S FORESHADOWING (that i'll explain next episode) Jack: Don't worry, Patricia & I are gonna get you out in a Giffi (yeah no it's jiffy 65) Kai:Thanks you guys are a big help but Speedy Darkstorm and the others must have escaped some how. no they just don't matter stop mentioning them Kai:Hurry I think there coming! Jack & Patricia: (Hides in a Bush) Sukendus:Hello fools I'am General Sukendus General of Angel Island and now I think you're gonna enjoy this next part (smiles at Plasma) it makes sense for the government for wanting take some sort of ownership over angel island, b ut that it belongs solely to the federation's government is sort've fucked. because it's so new and mysterious it strikes me as something everyone would want to own in a sort've bootleg u.n. (Plasma shivers with fear) (Sukendus chains up Plasma and Kai) Necko:(In a tree holding onto a branch)Dangit!We must save them! yeah i know every 7 year old in the world would use "must" instead of "gotta" or "have to" Jack: (Whispers) We need an Escape Plan Patricia: Jack's right Necko:Your (66) right. same but all three of you stop talking (Inside Court room) Sukendus:You two will die by Chaos Powered electric chair! NOW That's What I Call Irony 66 Kai:I won't because my friends who believe in me will come and kick your can! You met them like a day ago Kai, you so clingy Sukendus:SHUT UP! i love authorities who think they're above the law Plasma:(Fearfully)You can't say that to him he has the right to talk you sadist!! /CRINGE/ LIKE I REALLY WANTED TO USE THE WORD SADIST BECAUSE I LEARNED IT FROM A COUNTDOWN OR SOMETHING BUT HONESTLY IT'S SO EMBARRASSING PLASMA'S NOT EVEN A CHARACTER, HE'S JUST A TOOL FOR WHATEVER I WANTED THE PROTAG TO BE IT'S AWFUL also he says it fearfully what a bitch Sukendus:SHUT UP!!!!!!!(Shoots bullet at Plasma) this is so unreal sukendus is more crooked than hillary (Kai blocks it and is shot in the stomach) Plasma:Why did you save me? so you guys could have motive to be friends and associate for the rest of the season Kai:Because I believe to give evreyone (67; way to squander your speech) another chance no matter how bad they treat me! haha you left him to drown hop off your high horse Plasma:(Thought)Someone actually does care about me!! haha he left you to drown this is the start of an abusive relationship Kai:JACK PATRICIA PLEASE HURRY!!!!! BE PRESENT IN THE PLOT AND DON'T ASK WHAT'S GOING OWN INSTEAD OF READING!!! Plasma:The Court (68) isn't made out of the same matieral (ha SIXTY NIIIIIIIIII; when you have lots of tier jokes ergo, lots of matierial) that jail is!!! (Plasma busts out roof to get the others) diamond being a melodramatic git voice How dare you fuse with the ceiling of my court. also probably should've had down by other officers to make sure this didn't happen except Everything You're Doing Is Illegal Hope Off Your Own Plasma:Jack Patricia where are you guys!!I'am (70) sorry please help Kai he helped me! why didn't you grab him before jumping ninny (Plasma clutches fist) Chapter 6: The Great Escape! Alright, so here's where I can drop the bigger behind the scenes thing I mentioned a bit earlier. The second episode was originally supposed to be titled The Great Escape, and star Plasma and Kai teaming up together and busting out of jail. Of course since Sponge is dumb as bricks and couldn't have his characters teleported into jail with Plasma and Kai because he wasn't paying attention, I decided to bend over and make the idea the final chapter of the episode. Because who would want an entire episode to develop the characters and make sure Plasma's face heel turn feels real when you can just be dumb and ass pull?! I swear Mickey's Quest for Power isn't this shite. At least when it's embarrassing it's (mostly) charming. ﻿Patricia: (Uses her Magic Wand to turn a Wall where Plasma & Kai are in, into a Door) (eyeroll) hi plasma and kai, bye character development Jack: Plasma, Kai. Patricia made a door with her Magic, you can open the Door now they can see shut up mr. redundant Plasma:Thanks you guys take Kai and heal him,Necko and I will get the emerald! Necko:Sukendus better watch out!!! Plasma:If you can't heal look for Speedy quickly! he's like a black dad; he fast and ain't comin back (crying with laughter emoji) Jack: Ok Patricia: (Hops on her Flying Broom) Come on Jack: (Hops on Patricia's Flying Broom) Get the others quick! Plasma:Got the emeralds and Kai Necko jump!!! (Necko jumps) Plasma:ACID ASSULT!! Necko:LAVA ASSULT!!! (COURT/JAIL IS BLOWN UP) RUSHED RESOLUTION HOOOOOO Plasma:Thanks... Jack: Your welcome is this what bootleg mauis say (B.G.C. 71: "Your Welcome") Patricia: Just returning the Favor Plasma:Sorry for being a jerk. Kai:Anyone gonna help the guy with the FRIGGIN BULLET IN HIS STOMACH!!!!!!! Patricia: Oh right (Uses her Magic to heal Plasma) ... "Plasma" I hate my life Kai:Thanks... i love how i just chalk it up as a typo and not sponge being inable to reread you're a real trooper 2011 me You guys are true friends right Plasma (PUNK-CHU'AIN'TSHUNNED; 72) noone (73) I ('ve; 74) ever met is as nice as them! Plasma? Plasma:Friends...Guys wherever Knux he is (proof reading is some work fuck that noise (lowkey not proof-reading this when i'm done; somethings never change) not there so we must use the power of the Master Emerald to hunt down the rest (except the master emerald is better than the rest and this quest is lowkey kinda pointless. i mean, i guess they should get them regardless to impede sukendus but still. episode 1 is over and they can go super. isn't that a problem? and stop Sukendus! Are you with me?!!?! Kia:Alright true friens! cringe also learn to spell your character's name (B.G.C. 75: Kia) Necko:YEAH!!! Jack: Guys, we don't know where Knuckles is now at, but we gotta keep moving Plasma:Thats what I said so are you with us!?! me @ plasma Patricia: Yes Jack: Yes, then let's do it Plasma:Kai your (76) right.You guys are the best! he's literally nothing like what i wanted him to be he's a generic optimist protag now kill /meee/ So lets split up prepare and meet up in a few days Ok! ... why? you guys are a tight squad now it'd be better to stick together Kai:OK! Necko:Ok! Kai:Alright drop us off on Seaside and we'll see yeah later! Patricia: You got it (Lands her Flying Broom) Here we are Who can't do scene transitions?! We can't do scene transitions! Plasma Necko and Kai:See ya later! Plasma and Kai:(Thought)True friend give me DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH Next Episode Preview 1: Attack Of Zenaroid! DUN NA NA NU NA NA NA NU ''' ''Yes, I really tried to emulate Dragon Ball Z Kai by having a next episode preview, accompanied by the opening notes of the next episode preview cut of the main theme. It was really that time.'' 'Plasma:Hey ''its (77) ''me Plasma!This weird time traveler girl wants my emerald! ' ''yeah we had no idea where the plot was going and i wrote this alone so this has to be made in retrospect'' '''Katie:Give it to me or the Universe will crumble! Zenaroid:Listen to the girl if you want to live! ''' ''OH SHIT IT'S THE BOY'' 'Plasma:Why can't I stop shaking! ' ''because we're clearly foreshadowing you to have a past with sukendus and zenaroid which i won't spoil till next time ;))))'' 'Kai:Next time on Chaos Quest Attack of Zenaroid! ' 'Zenaroid:Beware my power its ''(78) quite destructful! could i REALLY not come up with a better word than destructful? boy oh boy. It's all over, FINALLY. Let's check the stats Bad Grammar Count: 78~ ??? Characters: 2 Plot Jackings: 1 Rules Broken: 3/16 (2, 4, 7) Off to a great start already! Especially that bad grammar count wowza! Man if we're almost at 100 with like 14 episodes to go you best believe that count is getting ridiculous! In terms of the actual episode, it was pretty bad. It followed a plot, but it was really jagged and unrefined, not helped by the other RPers being inept. Oh and the characters are just AWFUL especially are protagonist Plasma who really is just a bad "am so cool" oc who turns into the rough sketch for a shonen protag's personality. At least they have a motivation by the end of the episode, but by God is this some trite writing. But if you think this is bad, you've not see ANYTHING yet. Stay tuned next time as we introduce the series's villanious, cliche, and overpowered main antagonist, Zenaroid, and finally discover what his role in the series was meant to be. If you've got any behind the scenes questions behind any of this episode just ask me in chat and learn the cancerous truth. See you next time! ﻿Episode 1:The Quest Begins! > Episode 2:Attack of Zenaroid (''Hey, at least the o in "of" isn't capitalized! But anyway, that wraps up our first retrospective review of Chaos Quest. '') Category:Blog posts